La vez que limpiar resultó ser interesante
by Isabellag9705
Summary: En un acuerdo silencio decidimos no hablar del tema, de hecho, aunque trabajamos en la limpieza no nos hablamos por el resto del día, demasiado avergonzados para eso. Pero una cosa se era segura, este día fue mucho más interesante de lo que yo tenía planeado originalmente.


**La vez que limpiar resultó ser interesante.**

 **Bertolt Hoover x Fem! Lector.**

* * *

Era un típico día en el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento; el Comandante Erwin Smith y los demás capitanes estaban cada uno haciendo lo suyo, por ende nosotros, los reclutas del escuadrón 104, teníamos el día libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos; sin embargo al Cabo Levi se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponernos a limpiar todo el castillo y sus alrededores; porque sí, el establo también cuenta y eso en nuestro único día libre al mes, como si no nos obligara a limpiar los días restantes.

Así que ahora estamos en parejas que él mismo escogió para dejar todo el castillo limpio; pero el Cabo no es una persona sin corazón, claro que no, prometió dejarnos en paz una vez hayamos terminado.

¿Les mencioné que el castillo tiene más de seis pisos, pasillos interminables y que ninguno tiene permitido descansar hasta que todos hayan terminado? Eso también incluye a Eren y Jean quienes han tenido que repetir la misma habitación dos veces por _"No estar lo suficientemente limpia"_ para ojos del Cabo.

Solo dos palabras… puta vida.

Pero no todo era tan malo, me tocó limpiar con Bertolt, un chico bastante alto que aunque fuera tímido y callado trabajaba de forma eficiente.

De hecho, me gusta el silencio y realmente no se me hacia incómodo trabajar así; cada uno limpiaba su lado de la habitación, de hecho, ese fue el único momento del día que llegamos a intercambiar palabras, para decidir cómo repartirnos la habitación.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era de nosotros limpiando, y de vez en cuando se podían oír los gritos de Eren y Jean en el piso de abajo, claramente discutiendo. Me compadecía de ellos, así nunca iban a terminar.

Me di cuenta mientras hacía mi labor de limpiar un estante, que ya casi había terminado. Me pregunté si Bertolt estaría terminando también.

-¿_?- la voz baja pero profunda llamando mi nombre me sacó de mi ensoñación, por un momento me sentí avergonzada, pero ¿No había nada de malo pensar en que me gusta su voz, cierto?

-¿Si?

-Ya terminé de limpiar aquí, ¿Cómo vas tú?

-Muy bien, casi acabo- asintió para agarrar los artículos de limpieza e irlos trasladando a la próxima habitación. Me apresuré y ya cuando coloqué el último objeto, ahora reluciente en el estante, di por terminado mi trabajo.

Viendo toda la habitación podía decir que estaba limpia, reluciente, y sin una mota de polvo, pero… ¿Estará bien para el Cabo Levi?

Decidí que una revisión más no dañaría a nadie. Registré todo y estaba bastante limpio, sin embargo, cuando iba de salida pude notar algo que no me había fijado antes, un candelabro de gran tamaño en el techo de la habitación.

Cuando Bertolt volvió a entrar vio que casi fulminaba con la mirada el candelabro a unos cuantos metros arriba de mí, como si su sola existencia me hubiera ofendido, imagino que la vista debe de ser algo extraña.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bertolt ¿Habías notado este candelabro antes?- cuestioné ignorando su pregunta anterior.

-Eh… no ¿Por qué?

-Parece bastante viejo, debe de tener mucho polvo y restos de cera de las velas- cuando volteó para mirarlo asintió, inseguro de a donde quería llegar- ¿Qué crees que diga el Cabo cuando lo vea?

-Tal vez no lo note- alcé una ceja en incredulidad, él asintió entendiendo mi punto. Podía imaginarme perfectamente al Cabo Levi entrando y lanzando un zapato o algo para darle al candelabro y saliendo de el una montaña de polvo que nos obligaría a limpiar.

-¿Voy por una escalera?- es verdad. Ninguno llegaba para poder limpiarlo, pero vi al chico junto a mí y se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-No creo que sea necesario ¿Y si solo me subo en tus hombros?- él arrugó el entrecejo mirando tentativamente el candelabro y a mi.

-Creo que podrías llegar… pero ¿Qué pasa si llegas a caer y te lastimas?- ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? ¡Que lindo! Sentí como mi pecho se calentó por ese pensamiento.

Le sonreí con confianza- Tranquilo, tengo buen equilibrio.

Él asintió, claramente aun no muy convencido con mi idea. Pronto Bertolt se agachó todo lo que pudo para que me sea más fácil montarme en sus hombros, lo cual me dio gracia porque yo era casi de la misma altura que Krista.

Pronto estuve montada en sus hombros, me sostuvo de las piernas mientras se irguió lentamente. La parte fácil ya estaba completada, ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil.

Poco a poco comencé a ponerme de pie usando la cabeza de Bertolt como apoyo, ya una vez estabilizada miré hacia abajo, larga caída, comenzaba a creer que esto no era buena idea.

-¿Estas bien allí?

-Si, no te preocupes- agarré el trapo de mi bolsillo y comencé a frotar; tenía razón, estaba sucio con polvo, restos de cera en incluso un par de telarañas, me di prisa para dejarlo reluciente, no quería que Berthold tuviera un dolor de hombros permanente por mi culpa.

Una vez que estuvo mayormente limpio, di un suspiro de alivio, habían sido unas cuantas veces en los que estuve a punto de estornudar a causa del polvo pero por suerte pude contenerme.

-Esto sería más fácil con el equipo de maniobras- comenté distraídamente.

-¿Tú crees?- respondió Bertolt a lo que yo me animé a seguir la conversación.

-Si, apuesto que eso es lo que utiliza el Cabo para limpiar las ventanas- una suave risa brotó del chico más alto, debo decir que en los tres años que llevamos en entrenamiento nunca lo había escuchado reír ni por asomo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción pasó por mi rostro al ser la causante de aquel gesto.

Comencé a reírme de mi propio chiste a tal punto de perder el equilibrio y todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un segundo estaba de pie sobre los hombros de mi compañero y al siguiente estaba cayendo.

Bertolt me miró con horror y extendió sus enormes brazos para que no impactara contra el suelo.

De alguna manera lo logró, aunque recibió la mayor parte del golpe por ello; sin mencionar que terminamos en el suelo en una posición… incómoda por así decirlo.

Me preocupé enseguida por el chico más alto- ¡Bertolt! ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas tú?- dijo mientras me observó atentamente en busca de alguna herida o lesión.

-No me pasó nada- soltó un suspiro de alivio y su expresión se relajó.

-Me alegro.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo, nunca había notado lo bellos que eran los ojos de Bertolt, tan negros como la noche y tan misterios que casi parecían encerrar un montón de secretos. Su prominente nariz encajaba perfectamente en su rostro; me sorprendió en su momento, un chico tan tímido que no lograba ver más que expresiones temerosas e inseguras y parecía ser la sombra de Reiner había llegado hasta los primeros diez, el cuarto mejor de nuestro escuadrón no menos.

Así que obviamente era más que el chico tímido que solía mostrar, de repente me entró el deseo de saber más de él, ver más facetas, más de las expresiones que solía ocultar de los demás y ser capaz de escuchar su dulce risa.

Seguí mirando su rostro hasta pasar la mirada por sus labios, no se porque pero tuve el impulso de acercarme lo suficiente para presionar mis labios con los suyos, pero resistí el impulso, solo lo iba a poner más nervioso y no sabría explicar mis acciones, porque no me gusta, es solo un tonto impulso ¿Cierto?

De repente me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos, mi cuerpo encima del suyo, nuestras piernas enredadas y en nuestra posición no hacíamos más que vernos a nosotros mismos, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

Duramos en esa posición lo que podían haber sido siglos, debía de moverme para que Bertolt se pudiera levantar, eso era lo que decía mi sentido común pero mi cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo, solo podía pensar en como se sentían sus bien formados músculos y en la calidez que desprendía.

Él se encontraba nervioso, sus ojos se encontraban con los míos y a los segundos evitaba el contacto visual. Se lamió los labios en un intento por decir algo, aunque yo estaba más hipnotizada por esa acción que por lo que estaba por decir; pareció que se arrepintió porque cerró la boca y en cambio me miró fijamente.

Puedo decir que fue incómodo, nuestras caras estaban sonrojadas pero había algo magnético en todo esto y no podíamos dejar de hacerlo. Pronto descubrí que nos íbamos acercando cada vez más, ya cuando nos separaban solo unos milímetros de distancia se abrió la puerta…

-Oigan chicos ¿Tienen una…

Reiner no llegó a terminar su pregunta cuando nos miró en el suelo a escasos milímetros de distancia y en una posición un poco comprometedora; sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para separarnos.

Después de unos momento Reiner estalló en risas- Solo les quería pedir una escoba pero veo que están muy ocupados ¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de tocar!

-¡R-Reiner!- intentó protestar Bertolt más el rubio ya se había alejado a grandes risotadas.

En un acuerdo silencio decidimos no hablar del tema, de hecho, aunque trabajamos en la limpieza no nos hablamos por el resto del día, demasiado avergonzados para eso.

Pero una cosa se era segura, este día fue mucho más interesante de lo que yo tenía planeado originalmente.


End file.
